<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Express These Feelings by Featherine_Aurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121878">To Express These Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora'>Featherine_Aurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Finished after watching episode 9 of WEP, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Useless Lesbians, Useless Loveable Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neiru has never been good at talking to others about emotional matters. But now she needs to do this. She needs to confess her feelings of love to Ai. Fortunately for her, she'll have an ace support team in the form of Rika and Momoe helping her through this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aonuma Neiru/Ohto Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Express These Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neiru could be fairly called a prodigy. She was able to be trusted in her field enough at her age to run her company and she did so well. That was an extraordinary achievement. At the moment though, the challenge facing her was one where none of her genius mattered. Not for what she was about to try to do.</p><p>
  <em>I want to let Ai know that I love her.</em>
</p><p>She had two advisors. Well, two friends acting as advisors, Rika and Momoe. Okay, it was more like Momoe giving advice as best as she could, while Rika messed around and cracked jokes about Neiru’s predicament. Occasionally though, she did give some genuine advice. She was glad for both the advice and the jokes, to be honest. While she struggled with communicating to them, she did appreciate having them as her friends.</p><p>
  <em>In retrospect, what I dragged them into Kotobuki was something I never should have done, at least to a normal person. I’m so glad that they forgave me for that.</em>
</p><p>Fortunately, they had been able to understand, once Ai helped her communicate her feelings about Kotobuki’s situation to them properly. Then they were now willing to join in this effort to get her and Ai together.</p><p>
  <em>To imagine that we could get from that point to this. I suppose that we’re all weird, even if there’s still a gap between Rika and Momoe’s norms and mine. </em>
</p><p>The plan they'd developed together was simple. Part one, meeting up, was easy and done quickly. They had met up outside a shop and Neiru had bought them both crepes to eat. Then they’d found a park and sat down together. There were a number of people in the area, but that wasn't an issue. Ai was the one leading the conversation,</p><p>“I’m really happy that you invited me out like this”. </p><p>“It’s no trouble, Ai. I like seeing you”.</p><p>Ai beamed at that. “I like seeing you too. </p><p>“Even after we….”.</p><p>Ai understood what she was referring to even as Neiru struggled to finish her sentence. “Yeah. Even after that”.</p><p>“Thank you”. Neiru and Ai sat in silence for a bit. Then Neiru decided to get back on track with her mission, her important confession. “There’s something I really need to tell you”.</p><p>“Really?”. Ai leaned forward slight and knitted her fingers together. “I’m all ears”.</p><p>“I… ah..uh..”.</p><p>Ai kept waiting patiently while Neiru found all her efforts to rehearse this thrown out the windows. None of that readied her for the real deal. Neiru tried to say something. “I.. like your hoodie”.</p><p>And that wasn’t what she needed to say. Not that she didn’t like Ai’s hoodie. Neiru liked it a lot. But she wanted to deliver a confession of love equal to what Momoe could pull off or what Rika could do if she wanted to. Instead, she’d produced a confused sounding statement about Ai’s hoodie. Naturally, Ai was looking at her with confusion. “Okay? I mean, I like it too. But it’s not that important”.</p><p>“No, it isn’t”.</p><p>“So you must have something that you really need to tell me. Right?”.</p><p>“Yes”, Neiru replied with a calm that nicely covered up her inner turmoil. “Give me a moment”.</p><p>“Sure”.</p><p>What should she do? She had no idea. So it was time to text her advisors. Neiru took out her phone and did that.</p><p><strong>Neiru</strong>: I screwed up my confession. <br/><strong>Rika</strong>: Oh? In what way? <br/><strong>Neiru</strong>: I couldn’t say that I love her. I said something else instead.<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: What?<br/><strong>Neiru</strong>: I’m not telling you.<br/><strong>Momoe</strong>: How bad was it?<br/><strong>Neiru</strong>: I told her that I liked her hoodie.<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: Bwahahaha!<br/><strong>Neiru:</strong> <span class="aCOpRe"> ಠ_ಠ</span><br/><strong>Momoe</strong>: That’s not a problem. You can definately carry on fron this.<br/><strong>Neiru</strong>: I’m not good at this sort of sentimental talk.<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: We’ve noticed.<br/><strong>Momoe</strong>: I have an idea. You could try breaking down what you want to express into more manageable chunks.<br/><strong>Neiru</strong>: I’ll try that.</p><p>Okay, time for plan B. She turned to Ai, who fortunately didn’t seem to have been put off by her texting. “Let’s try this again. I want to tell you about some feelings I have”.</p><p>Ai nodded. “Okay. Go ahead”. </p><p>“You are a wonderful person, Ai. You are kind and cheery and you’re so understanding. No one has ever understood me like you do, apart from Kotobuki”. </p><p>“Thank you. I know how much Kotobuki mattered to you, Neiru”.</p><p>“Yes, you do”. Neiru smiled slightly. “Kotobuki told me that I’d changed since we’d last met. She thought that I’d improved, that I’d become more expressive. That’s thanks to you”. </p><p>Ai looked very happy. “I think you’re giving me too much credit. But I’m glad to have been of help”.<br/> <br/>“So I… So I want to say something special to you”. Neiru said that with the intent to finally say that she loved Ai. Instead, she froze up. </p><p>“Neiru?”.</p><p>Plan B had failed. She took out her phone again.</p><p><strong>Neiru</strong>: I still can’t say it. Why is this so hard?<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: It isn’t. Suck it up and just tell her how you feel.<br/><strong>Momoe</strong>: Rika, don’t say that.<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: But this is stupid.<br/><strong>Rika</strong>: Also, stop looking at your phone so much. Ai looks obviously uncomfortable having her date ignore her.</p><p>Wait, this was odd. Neiru decided to look around. Sure enough, she spotted what she’d expected. Rika and Momoe were watching her from from a distance. Rika freaked out and ran. Momoe stood up, waved politely at them and then calmly walked after Rika.</p><p>“Why were they watching us like that?”.</p><p>Ai had followed her gaze and had seen their two friends.</p><p>“They’re trying to be helpful, in a silly way”.</p><p>“Oh”. </p><p>“They were trying to support me in saying what I need to”. Neiru frowned. “It wasn’t working, but I wish they were still around”.</p><p>“Even with their bad advice?”.</p><p>Neiru thought for a moment. “Yes, even with that”.</p><p>That made Ai smile warmly. “You really have changed a lot. If I really had something to do with that, then I’m proud to have helped you grow”.</p><p>Neiru let out a soft laugh. “You’ve definitely been of help to me. A lot of help to me”.</p><p>Ai nodded. She then said “Ah, sorry to be blunt, but are you going to actually tell me what you need to? I mean, the nice comments from you was nice to hear, but I know you want to say something else. This is just going to end up feeling weirder if we don’t move to that soon”.</p><p>Ai was right. So it was time for Neiru to resort to a desperate measure. Screw trying to confess her feelings in some sort of ideal way. It was time to just state them bluntly and in as few words as possible. Thanks to some sarcastic advice from one of her advisors, she knew what words to use.</p><p>“I am... gay for you”.</p><p>Ai blinked. “Did you say that you’re gay for me?”.</p><p>“Yes. I asked Rika before this meeting if telling you that I loved you wouldn’t get my point across. She suggested that I just say “Hey, I’m gay for you, Ai””.</p><p>“And you actually said it? Why? Why would you of all people do that?”.</p><p>“Because I wanted to express my feelings clearly and it seemed like the most clear way to do so, as crude as it is”.</p><p>Ai let out a deep exasperated groan. But Neiru was too elated by finally saying what she’d wanted to. In fact, this feeling was enough to let her say “I’m attracted to you romantically, Ai”.</p><p>“Yeah. I got that”. </p><p>“Does my being gay for you... bother you?”.</p><p>It would be a disaster if it was. The only disaster worse than confessing her feelings in the way she'd resorted to would be if it messed up her friendship with Ai.</p><p>“No”. </p><p>“Are you... gay for me too?”.</p><p>That was the next big thing, to see if Ai would reciprocate her feelings.</p><p>“Don't ask it like that!”.</p><p>Neiru winced. Was she messing this up badly? She hoped not.</p><p>“Sorry. Ai, are you… you know”</p><p>Neiru’s face turned redder. Ai grinned. “I’m in love with you. Romantically, to be clear”.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god.</em>
</p><p>Neiru let out a sigh of relief, which Ai responded to with a shake of her head.</p><p>“You know you’re going to need to figure out how to express your feelings to me, in ways not dictated by Rika”.</p><p>“Expressing this sort of feeling is hard”.</p><p>“I know”. Ai said that so gently, it was like her voice was a soothing salve that made the effects of this messy confession on her mind just disappear. They sat together in silence, until Ai said “Oh, I forgot about my crepe. This confession has made me hungrier too”.</p><p>She started devouring the food she’d forgotten. Neiru ate her own. Once they were both done, Ai said “What next?”.</p><p>“I don’t know. Romance is confusing. I’m still at a point where I’m figuring out the intricacies of friendship”. Neiru had a lot of progress to make with that.<em> I hope I can figure how to communicate with Momoe and Rika properly. Preferably as soon as possible. I don’t like our misunderstandings.</em></p><p>“Neiru, I mean what are we going to do next today. Do you want to go after Rika and Momoe?”.</p><p>“Oh. I’d like to check up on those two”.</p><p>“I do too. Ready to go?”.</p><p>“Yes”.</p><p>They got up from the bench and went in the direction that Rika and Momoe had walked off in. Neiru wanted to express her gratitude to them both and make sure there were no hard feelings It was something she might not have even bothered to try on her own. After all, she knew she was bad at handling that sort of conversation. But she had Ai with her, the person who understood her better than anyone, the person who could talk to her in a way no one else could. So there was nothing to worry about. They could handle this together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>